Overwatch: A Return to the Front
by Fenrir1992
Summary: The Recall alert has been sent out and those who answer know there is no going back, however Talon doesn't want certain agents to return. Rated M for later chapters, as well as adult themes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or other names, places. etc. used within this story. these aforementioned items belong to Blizzard. I hope you will enjoy the story, however as it is my first time ever writing a fanfic/story please give tell me what you think.

The blue-skinned sniper watches the streets of Kings Row, intent on spotting her next target, the next fly to be caught in her web, little does she know someone has their eye on her. Ana adjusts her sights as she watches the Widow, wondering who could require Talon to send their best assassin into the field. To complete their triangle a young man snaps awake in his apartment, a cold sweat on his body, his breathing ragged as memories of the first Omnic crisis finish plaguing his dreams.

-Main POV-

"God damn, why now." I ask myself, my voice deep and gravelly, as I climb out of my bed, the sun barely coming over the buildings. I look around the near-empty apartment with regret, the walls barren, the cardboard boxes holding everything he owns, still stacked against the wall, almost untouched. Slowly I walk over to the boxes and I look at the only open one, the one holding my workout clothes that I had been given when I joined Overwatch. On top of the clothes was my Overwatch com-link, however looking at it brought up some bittersweet memories. As I looked at it, I decided to reach down and pick it up, and with a light press it powered on, as I had been hoping to get in touch with Mercy, my mentor, but as the screen activates, it shows one small flashing word that made the me feel fear for the first time in a very long time; Recall.

I stand there for a minute, my entire body had gome stiff, and I was shocked back into reality by the communicator vibrating in my hand, showing a message from Winston, but before I have a chance to press it, I run to the bathroom and vomit, the memories of my past causing graphic images to fly through my mind, remembering my time healing the injured from many of the large scale battles. Finally after a few minutes of vomiting, along with some potent dry graves, it wanes off and I'm able to stand and walk to the sink to rise out my mouth. I turn the cold water on and I begin splashing water on my face, hoping that calms me down a little. I grab the small towel next to the sink and as I dry off my face before looking into the mirror, and I'm barely able to recognize myself. Long, shaggy, black hair and thick beard, dyed from the bright flame red it usually is, frame my pale, gaunt, face, an expression of sadness and regret staring back at him, the sunken turquoise and red heterochromatic eyes hauntingly looking into his own. "I'm 27, I shouldn't have the same look Gabe had back then." I then turn my eyes lower and I see my chest and upper arms are still covered in scars from things like shrapnel and bullet wounds, however, thanks to my rigorous workout schedule, my body hasn't changed too much, the defined structure and toned muscles still the same as they were 8 years ago.

"Get a hold of yourself Malcolm, it probably that message was probably just a figment of your imagination." I think to myself as I exit the bathroom and walk toward the balcony, shaking my head to clear the thoughts. I then grab a small silver case near the balcony door, doing my best to ignore the neon orange glow of the communicator. As I step out onto the balcony, I light a cigarette, enjoying the menthol flavor, and I become lost in thought, as I reminisce about my time in Overwatch, unaware of the assassin watching for me.

-No POV-

As soon as she sees the gentle glow of the cigarette, the sniper smiles. "Dis au revoir, petit insecte." Widow quietly says as she lines up her shot. Ana looks over the scene unfolding and sharply inhales as she finally recognizes the target. "No, not our Firefly, not today." The Egyptian sniper says as she pulls the trigger, hitting the Widow in the shoulder, causing her to miss. As the Widow's shot hits the wall behind Malcolm it alerts him to the danger.

-Main POV-

"Fucking Christ!" I shout as I dive into the building, unconsciously grabbing the communicator and holding it near my head. I watch the window for a moment before looking at the communicator in my hand and with a heavy sigh I press the button to watch Winston's message. As soon as the message ends I press the respond button, calling Athena, and as I wait for it to connect, I look out onto the city, the sun trying to cut through the smog and clouds thinking to myself; "Out of the frying pan, and into the fire."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy what I've written.**

The morning after the he sent out the Recall alert, Winston lazily flips through the news broadcasts, surprised that so few people decided to answer the alert. So far he was able to get Reinhardt, and his squire, Brigitte, Tracer, Mei, and McCree. After a few minutes of hearing Athena listing off his plans for the day his console went off, bringing up a picture he wasn't expecting. After a second he presses the "answer call" button. "Hello?" Winston asks, waiting for the response, unsure if it was an accident. "Hey Winston it's me." I say, a hint of apprehension in my voice.

"So you're going to join back up?" Winston asks in a hopeful tone

"I don't know if I'll rejoin, but I will think about it. In the meantime, could I move into the barracks?" I reply, a hopeful tone replacing the previous one.

"Well I don't see why not, and hey, since you're so close you can catch the transport I sent out for Lena." Winston says cheerily.

"Right...umm yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Winston. I'll just use the comlink to find the landing area. Bye Winston." I hang up the line, and the ape just sits there, shocked at who had been added to the list of those coming back, glad to have a medic, but worried about what may happen due to his family, and knowing that which is hidden will eventually come to light.

I look at the comlink before tossing it on the bed. As I goes to get shower before packing a thought comes to mind; "Will I find my sister, and if so, what will that be like?" As I finish my shower I notice my grooming kit and I decide to put it to good use. I trim down my beard before cutting cutting my dyed hair, taking the hair and making it look more like my sister, remembering what she told me the last time we had seen each other. "No matter how bad the world gets, keep going and never give up your ideals, let those be the laws you live by." I wondered what happened to my sister, Moira, after the fall of Overwatch, realizing that I hadn't spoken to her since the PETRAS act had passed.

However as I shook my head to clear the thoughts, I heard a small whooshing noise, accompanied by a chirping sound over and over, getting closer and closer until he heard a knock at the front door. "Just a second!" I shout says as I walk to the door and as I opens it a spiky haired woman is standing there, her usual smile brightening up the room. "It's nice to see you Lena." She throws me into a hug that pushes me back and laughs. "Hey Malcolm, it's good to see you." she says before looking at me, her smile fading as she sees the style I've adopted, causing her to look at me with a mix of fear and hate, however the look is gone as quickly as it came, however I noticed. "What the hell was that Lena?" I ask, letting her go and stepping back, looking away from her, hurt, and as I back away a look of hurt flows into her hazel eyes.

"It's nothing love, don't worry." she walks up to me, placing a hand on my arm.

"Bullshit Lena, why did-" As I try to speak she places a finger on my lips, silencing me. As I turn to look at her, to continue the argument, everything that I was thinking disappeared as she gave me a look, one I could only describe as a tempest of passion, need, and raw emotion. I take a few steps back, unsure what was going on, however with each step back, Lena would take two forward, until she blinked into me, knocking us to the floor. As we lay there Lena straddles me and looks down at me before leaning down and kissing me, teasing me as she grinds against me.

A few blocks away a woman chuckles to herself, proud of the scene unfolding on the purple holo-display in front of her. The hacker laughs as she remembers how simple it was to install the cameras. however, just as she was about to hit the record button a stern voice cuts through the night. "Enough Sombra, shut it down." the red haired woman steps out from the shadows, her red and blue eyes watch the hacker, filled with disgust and contempt at how the hacker had used him. Sombra was smart though, knowing to listen to the cold irishwoman, and did as she asked, shutting off the experiment, and she laughed as the two on the monitor untangled themselves.

 **(A/N) So as I said before this is my first attempt at writing something and I'm glad I've gotten the feedback I have, especially from the anon who gave me the idea to write in the perspective of the main character. Please feel free to comment and leave any changes you think might help. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, I got on a roll earlier so its here faster than I anticipated but still, I hope you enjoy.**

Moira watched the monitor intently, keeping an eye on her "brother". One day, she would them I him the truth, but that would have to wait. "Sombra, pack things up, it's time to go to phase two." Moira says quietly, a sly smile on her face. Sombra looks at her, shocked, as the realization of why she was brought along dawns on her.

"You mean-" Moira waves her hand cutting off the surprised hacker.

"Yes, I need you to hack into Tracer and Malcolm's comlink and tell her where to find me." To enunciate her point she holds up a pair of handcuffs and some rope. "Just keep your mind out of the gutter." She warns the hacker sternly before handing the items off. As Moira walks out of the room the hacker begins furiously typing on her holo-pad, sending the message.

Back in Malcolm's apartment the two former members of overwatch look at each other confused and unsure about what the hell just happened. I spoke first, looking at Lena, worried. "Lena I-" she cuts me off, slapping me hard.

"I don't know what the hell just happened, but don't apologize." She says quietly, and as I look up at her I see she is just as confused as I was, maybe more so. I slowly stand up and collect our clothes, glad we were still in our underwear.

"Here Lena." I set her clothes next to her but before I'm able to walk away she looks up at me, a slight apprehension in her eyes as she speaks. "Malcolm I-never mind, thanks love." She jumps up and runs into my room to get dressed. And I follow suit, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed. A few minutes later Lena rejoins me in the living area, and as we look at each other an awkward silence permeates the room, luckily the awkward silence was broken by a call coming in on our comlinks, a purple sugar skull decorating the front of the screens.

Lena is first to react quickly picking up her comlink and checking it. As soon as the image is displayed, she gasps, dropping the comlink. As I pick it up, my heartbeat quickens, worried I'll see someone like Angela, my mentor, or one of the other agents, but it was worse than I thought. The small picture revealing a beaten and bloody Moira, tied to a chair in some warehouse. "Lena, I have to go." as soon as the words are out of my mouth I take off running, grabbing my comlink so I can follow the waypoint it provided. Once I was outside the building I checked the marker and ran for it, desperate to find my sister.

As soon as I had left Lena called Winston, shocked at the revelation that the most vile and insidious member of Blackwatch was still alive. Winston looks around at the lab, thinking about the past but was ripped back to the present as Athena's voice cut through the empty building; "Winston, incoming call from Tracer, through the emergency channel." As soon as Athena had said emergency Winston rushed over and picked up the call.

"Yes Le-" Lena cut him off.

"It's Moira, she's alive. Malcolm just went to go save her and I'm worried its a trap. It seems like the thing talon would do." she says worried.

"I'll reroute the others to you." he says as he begins furiously typing the new co-ordinates into the other ships navigation systems, sending them to Kings Row.

 **(A/N) Hopefully my later chapters will be longer but I hope you are all ok with the length currently. Chapter 4 is currently in the works and I think it'll add something very interesting. I plan on doing a "in the past" chapter soon to explain Malcolm's heritage and add some big things to the mix, so here's to all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy and I'm glad I'm finally getting out longer chapters.**

Sombra looked at the woman in front of her and winced, regretting calling a mercenary group for this trap, however she had been surprised to find out that Moira would be willing to let herself be beaten so badly to "improve" the quality of the trap. As she looked at the picture she had taken, she immediately regretted leaving her there, however as she got back she saw a black cloaked figure and stopped in her tracks, watching from a distance.

Moira stared at the ground in front of her, lost in the pain, as she waited for her so-called brother to spring the trap sh had set. As she started to look up she saw someone she was not expecting, a colleague from Talon, one of the most dangerous agents they had. "Hello Gabriel, how's the hunting been?" she asks as the figure walks to her, before punching her, hard, knocking her and the chair over. Reaper looked at her and smiled, though the mask hid any emotions he may show. "Moira...I have to thank you. You've made my hunt so much easier. Your foolish little brother is on his way with quite a few agents and I get to enjoy my revenge faster than I could have imagined."

"Wait...he's on his way? Malcolm is coming?" Moira asks him, desperation in her voice, obviously not wanting her brother to meet the Reaper, but before she can speak again Reaper kicks her in the stomach, laughing loudly.

"No one told me how I survived the Swiss incident, but thanks to a little hacker we both know, I learned that you're responsible for this." To emphasize his point he pulls off his mask and Moira looks up at the face of the man who used to be Gabriel Reyes, and she nearly vomited. The skin, if you could call it that anymore, was ashen and dead, black cracks running across it and as it fell apart she noticed the skin would regenerate before going dead again. Reaper replaces his mask before standing back up, glad to know she didn't even know how bad his condition was.

"Now to make you learn what it's like to be hated by your family." Reaper states, venom in his voice, as he sits Moira back up. He then reaches into his bag and pulls out a nano-decal and sets it onto Moira's shoulder armor, leaving the Talon emblem displayed there, permanently. As Moira realizes what he's doing she tries to struggle, begging him to stop, until she finally gives in, her body sagging down in defeat, however Reaper looks down at the tied-up woman and cackles. He then moves to her other shoulder and leaves another mark, his malicious laughter continuing as he places it, glad to see the defeat in the woman before him. "Your brother should be here within the next minute so be glad I killed the mercenaries you hired, but despair in the fact that he hasn't seen you since your Blackwatch days." He laughs as he steps away, disappearing into the shadows before teleportation away.

Sombra runs toward the building, translocator in hand, and she tosses it through one of the open windows and teleports to the device. As she looks around the darkened upper level she sees the remains of the mercenaries, most killed by knife wounds but some have their heads twisted around at odd angles, and as she saw these corpses, Sombra turns and runs for a small trash can, before vomiting into it. "Dios mío, ¿qué demonios está mal con ese Reaper?" (Dear god, what the hell is wrong with that Reaper.) she says quietly to herself, shortly before hearing the main doors slide open loudly.

I look around the seemingly empty buildings, searching everywhere, desperate to find my sister. As I step into the darkened corners of the building I hear someone coughing, and from the image I had seen that would be something she would be doing. As I approached the only lit area of the building, my com-link went off in my pocket, ringing loudly. As I scramble to answer it I expect a hail of bullets, but they never come, not even the scream of someone trying to charge me.

As I answer the com-link a hologram of Tracer's smiling face greets me. "Malcolm, love, have you reached the location yet?" She asks, obviously running through the streets of Kings Row looking for me.

"Yes, I've arrived at the warehouse, but it's weird, I expected to meet some form of resistance but there's no resistance, no enemies, no one." I answer confused, however as I finally walked around the corner, I saw her, beaten and bruised, barely conscious. My emotions went from happy, because I was finally able to see Moira again, into disgusted, because of how someone was able to inflict these kind of injuries to someone, then to anger, as I desperately want to find and kill whoever did this to her, and finally to completely pissed off as I saw the Talon emblems on her shoulders. "Lena, I want you to tell me something, and please don't lie to me." I say quietly, barely controlling my rage.

"What is it?" She stops running as she hears the new tone in my voice.

"Did anyone in Overwatch know that Moira worked for Talon?" I look away from the com-link as I ask her, my calm voice hiding my true emotions.

"I don't know Malcolm, I've been out of the loop just as long as you. You can ask Winston, or anyone else here if they did, but honestly I don't know." She answers me, and as I process what she has told me I look back at the com-link confused.

"What others Tracer? Who else is here?" As I say this she sets the holo-call to widescreen and a few people are standing around her, some I recognize, like Reinhardt and McCree, and some others that I didn't recognize, Like a woman with glasses and black hair wearing fur-lined jacket, and a young woman with brown hair in yellow armor. "We'll explain once we get there Malcolm, just keep an eye out and don't get hurt." She hangs up and I look back at my sister, worried, before walking over to her. Moira coughs lightly as she looks up at me, barely able to move. I take a deep breath before I speak to her. "Moira, it's Malcolm. Are you in Talon?" I ask bluntly and my deepest fears are confirmed as she nods slowly, unable to speak to me. A few moments later, the drop ship and the group of agents arrive at the warehouse and as they release Moira from the bonds and take her on-board, I walk away and sit apart from the group. AS the few agents get on-board and sit Moira down, the entire group looks at each other, the tension filling the small room as the ship takes off. Tracer finally walks over to me and sits next to me.

"What's going on in that noggin of yours?" She asks as she playfully taps the top of my head, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not in the mood Lena, I need some time to think." I say as I close my eyes and lean my head back, thinking about the revelations I've learned tonight, and what to do next. However my entire thought process is interrupted as I feel someone crawl into my lap and a pair of arms wrap around my neck. "Don't worry Malcolm, I'll be here to help you through whatever you need." Lena whispers into my ear and as thoughts of what happened between us earlier enter my mind, my cheeks go bright red as I blush deeply and the only thing that comes to mind as I open my eyes and see a worried Lena on my lap is; "this is gonna be a long ass flight."

 **(A/N) To those who have asked, I did hear what you requested, so I did remember to add the translations to any foreign sayings, or sentences, that I will use from now on. And to anyone else that left constructive criticism, I am listening and doing what I can to improve those points. Thanks for all the support and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy the new bits added**

The flight to Watchpoint: Gibraltar was uneventful, however it was exceedingly awkward, as no one knew what to say, especially with the information that my sister worked for Talon, the organization who would do everything in their power to wipe Overwatch off the globe, not to mention the fact that they wanted to control humanity with an iron fist. However something happened as we landed that no one could have expected.

Lena and I look at each other as she climbs off my lap and sits next to me. finally about ten minutes before we land she decides to say something. "I know we kinda had a...moment back at your flat, but I don't want it to hurt our friendship, so let's just put it in the past and stay friends, ok?" She says this quietly, and as I look at her I feel a weight come off my shoulders. "I think that would be best to, and honestly I was worried you wouldn't want to talk to me again." She smiles when I say this and shakes her head. "Nah, I wouldn't want to lose our friendship...but honestly, I didn't know a bloke could make me feel like that." She smiles at my expression, as my jaw drops and I turn red as a cherry at the comment, and walks over to McCree talking to him about something. I'm glad the noise of the engines hides our conversation as I looked ahead, shocked and stuck in a bit of a trance after what she told me.

Moira smiles as she sees Angela and Winston walking toward the now open cargo hatch. Angela (aka. Mercy) gave everyone a quick once over, ensuring they were ok. She went from serious to relaxed as she saw her old pupil sitting across from the entracne. However her happy mood quickly switched to anger when she saw the older Irish-woman. Moira's face goes slack as she slumps forward and as she began to shudder, she sits up. Instead of tears and sadness or begging, as she had been brought to the base of those that wanted her brought to justice, she is laughing like a madwoman, her eyes seem glossed over and her malicious laughter snaps me out of my trance and I look at her confused, until she begins to speak.

"Gníomhachtaigh sruth an Tionscadail." (Activate Project Burnout) she says through her laughter. I collapse as soon as the words are out of her mouth and I begin to thrash and scream, however I quickly black out from the pain, as it feels like every inch of my body is on fire.

-Mercy's POV-

I quickly rush to Malcolm's side as he starts spasming, his body thrashing about. "Winston secure him and take him to the Medbay quickly!" I order him as I look at Moira the rage I feel boiling over. "What in the hell did you do to him you...you...Du abscheuliche Schlampe!" (you vile bitch!) I shout at her as Winston does as he was asked, taking Malcolm's unconscious body to the medbay. Moira looks up at me, her laughter subsiding, and she looks around, her glassy stare gone, confused at what just happened.

As soon as Winston is out of earshot Moira looks up at me with anger in her eyes and venom in her voice. "You have to make a choice dear doctor, quite a simple one in fact. You must either replicate the experiment you performed on yourself all those years ago, and make it so that his aging process becomes essentially halted, or you do whatever you think you can do to help, fail, and watch as he goes nuclear, causing an explosion, one that will wipe this base off the map." Moira watches me as I consider the options, not knowing that I knew of a code to shut down the now nuclear nanobots. "You can't be serious, you would be willing to sacrifice your own flesh and blood to essentially drop a nuclear device on us?" I say as I look at her barely able to believe that she would do something like this.

"Listen doctor, you have about an hour to decide whether or not you want him to live or if you're willing to sacrifice him to save everyone else." moira says, no emotion in her voice anymore. And it was in this moment I knew she wasn't kidding

"Moira, I want to help him, you know what he meant to me, but I can't. I don't have all the information, it took me mapping out my entire D.N.A. structure to-" She waves her hands, cutting me off, and I see a small datastick in her hands, as I reach out to take it I look her in the eyes and for the first time since she first joined Overwatch, I saw emotion, genuine emotion, in them.

"Angela, I managed to get this this as a way to save my him. I mapped it out a year ago, after I found out Talon did something to his suit that would harm him, and I guess they did something to me too, some kind of neural trigger. Help us, please." Moira spoke, honesty and emotion flooding out. I look at the woman in front of me and I sigh, taking the small device.

"Winston, take him to the basement level of my lab and lower him into the water tank, I'll explain after I get there." I take off running after I send the message, Moira following close behind me. After a short run through the building we arrive in my lab and I begin to go to work, synthesizing a special type of nanobot and loading them with the information on the stick, however as I look at the data and I notice some irregularities in his D.N.A. "Moira, he's not your brother...he's your son." I say quietly as I look over the data, verifying what I found.

"Yes, that he is, but we'll discuss this later." She says softly, partially distracted by the fact he was just below where we were standing. I finally get the nanobots loaded into a syringe and we headed downstairs, glad to see that Winston had got Malcolm into the tank and had filled it with water. he gives me a confused look, one that turns to realization with the next words I say. "Everyone clear the floor." I say with authority, and as soon as Winston does what i ask I look at the small computer on the wall. "Athena, I need you to electrify the tank and then cleanse him of every nanobot in his system. Understood?" The screen flickers to life and Athena's emblem appears on the screen. "Understood. Activating electrical systems in 10 seconds." She responds as warning lights flash in the room.

Moira charges at me, luckily Winston blocks her path A mixture of worry and annoyance on his face as he stands in Moira's way. "Are you trying to kill him?" Moira shouts at me but I ignore her as the tank is flooded with electricity, shorting out the nanobots in Malcolm's system and as soon as the tank is clear of electricity, Athena attaches a needle to the jugular and begins processing his blood through a dialysis-like machine, separating the mechanical from the organic. A few moments later Athena chirps and I look at the screen. "All nanobots removed, his blood has been cleard and returned to him, and floor is clear of electricity, however he has received more than 200 time the amount of radiation the human body can normally handle." The AI notifies me and I approach the tank, looking at Malcolm. His body has decayed severely from the internal exposure to radiation and his pulse is nonexistent.

However, just as I was ready to say goodbye, the monitor showing his vitals goes into overdrive, a rapid beeping fills the room. "Athena lower the injection arm, quickly!" I shout at the A.I. and a mechanical arm descends and opens, showing a spot for me to place the syringe. As I set it into the arm I quietly say a prayer. "Lieber Gott, bitte strafe mich nicht für das, was ich vorhabe. Lass diesen Mann wieder leben...bitte." (Dear god, please don't punish me for what I am about to do. Let this man live again...please.)

-Three months later, Malcolm's POV-

My eyes flutter open as I look around the room, my body protesting as I stretch, stiffness and a light pain moving through me as I get my body moving again. However as I move to go off the bed I hear a familiar voice from behind me. "I wouldn't do that just yet Mo leanbh." (My child) I turn and look at the source and I see Moira sitting in the corner, out of her armor, her eye shield is even removed, instead in a simple black button up and white slacks. The memories flood back as I look at her and I remember what happened to me, what cause me to have to wake up in the medbay. "Hello Moira, give me one damn reason I shouldn't kill you right now." She looks at me, a grim smile on her face, as she takes a deep breath.

"Because you would never hurt your own family, and you know Angela would never forgive you if you purposely killed me." As she sits up I realize she's right and I lay back down, thoughts of the doctor and I during Overwatch's first run causing me to blush, glad that the bed had a lip hiding my face from Moira. "Now it's time we had a good long talk, especially since you're probably confused about what happened."

-20 minutes later-

"So it wasn't your fault then." I say softly as she finishes speaking. However my eyes go wide as I realize what she said. "Wait, you said I was your son. Care to explain that?" I ask and she looks at me, but as she was about to speak Angela walks in, surprised to see me awake. "Gott sei Dank, du bist wach." (Thank god, You're awake.) She closes the distance between us and throws her arms around me softly sobbing into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and hold her, doing my best to comfort he. "Shh...I'm ok, I'm alright mein Engel." (my angel) I say as I rub her back, and I blush as I realize I used the pet name I gave her. As I sit up a bit Moira looks at me, as small smile on her face as she can now see my blush.A few minutes later she finally stops crying, a smile now on her face as she stands up, however instead of grabbing my chart she takes one of the chairs and sits next to me, looking right at Moira. "You promised that you would tell us the truth if, and when, he woke up, so spill it Moira, it's time for the truth." Angela says to the woman in the corner, who at this point is watching the two of us with a modest curiosity.

"Fine, but no interruptions, and believe me when I say that this will take some time." Moira says curtly, looking past Angela at the door. Angela looks from the woman to the door and back before getting up and locking the door, adding the 'do not disturb' policy, ensuring there wouldn't be any interruptions. As soon as Angela has taken her seat, Moira looks over both of us and begins the story of my past.

 **Well how's that for a cliffhanger. The next chapter will jump into the past roughly 12 years, and will explain some interesting bits about the OC; Malcolm. Thanks for all the continuing support, and I should have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Quick tidbit of info: after reviewing the timeline I decided to go for the month or so after the Venice incident, so the timeline of the story is being shifted a few years, but that's nothing major. another thing. I know in canon Tracer is a lesbian, but as this is an AU I have made her Bi so she can still end up with Emily, but that hasn't happened yet, so things may change (or not) but I haven't decided that yet. Well enough of this, onto the story!**

Chapter 6

8 years ago - Moira's POV -

The alarm coming from the phone jolts me awake as I had once again fallen asleep in my lab. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I looked around at the surroundings, saddened at the sight. I was stuck with my newest project, Project Superman, unable to figure out the next step. I had been working in an Overwatch base somewhere in south america, with Blackwatch recently in the spotlight, due to Reyes' mistake, they needed me somewhere that would keep me out of the media wildfire that was the Venice Incident. As I leave the small room that was my person lab, I grab my lab coat and proceed into the main lab and my somber attitude gets worse as I check the specimens of my latest projects.

The large, white, cylindrical room housed 24 specimens lining the walls, each in a standard tank. Each tank was roughly 3 meters high and had a 2 meter radius. The project I had been working on seemed to have failed. I had been trying for the last 4 years to develop a new way to create a super soldier that didn't involve the rather archaic views of the Soldier Enhancement Program. The SEP may have given us Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, but that didn't truly create a superhuman soldier, it made a modified human being. Regardless of how flawed their methods were, I did have to agree that the ones who survived the tests were near superhuman, but not perfect, like what I had been trying to make.

As I checked each of the pods I noted that 23 of the specimens had perished in the final stages of advanced growth development, however, one survived, the one I named Malcolm, the only specimen that held a SEP survivor's genetics mixed with my own genetic code. I smiled brightly as I saw him move within the tank, dreaming about something. I ran to the computer near the entrance to the room and I began uploading the memories into him, glad that I was able to find a bio-hacker that was willing to assist in my project. I open up the base communications and I quickly page them. A few moments later they run into my lab a shocked look on their face. "You mean to tell me one made it! Who?" they ask, shocked the project had a success.

"Psycho calm yourself, you need to make sure that the memory upload goes properly. Now to answer your question, it was none other than specimen 24, my golden boy. His genetic structure is holding and as long as the blood tests come back positive, then he will be ready." I say smugly, knowing that this would be a massive win, one that could earn me some prize in bio-engineering, if I even cared for that, and it didn't help that the methods were massively illegal.

"Well what makes him so special, I mean it's not like you crossed your D.N.A with someone like Jack Morrison or Gabriel Reyes, right? He says jokingly as he makes sure the memory upload goes without an issue. I just give him a sly smile and go about checking to see if the blood work was back. "You have got to be kidding me Moira...what if they find out?" He asks me and I chuckle at the man's comment.

"Honestly I couldn't care if either of them found out. However I need you to make sure to add that file to the Overwatch database as well as to the hospital servers and government servers so his background will check out, then erase any and all information on this project from the drives as soon-" A chime from the computer interrupted me and as I looked at the computer my smile went from sly to full blown maniacal. As I looked over his blood work I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Everything was perfect, I had done it, I had created a true super human specimen. Another chime interrupted my thoughts as I saw the memory upload was completed.

I walk over to the specimen tube and as I looked in I couldn't believe that I had done it, I created the perfect human, and it was the combination of an SEP survivor and myself that held the secret. P$ych0 had left shortly after completing their task and I was glad to be rid of them, glad that I didn't have to deal with that hacker and their ridiculous moniker anymore. I looked into the tube and took a deep breath, then before something could stop me I pressed the release button and watched as Malcolm was released from the tank, the liquid that was suspending him drained into the grate in front of the tank. I then ran to get a stretcher to take him to the med-bay deeper in the complex.

After a few minutes of wrestling with the straps and tubes holding him in place I get him onto the stretcher and we head to the med-bay. As soon as we arrive I have the medical team act like they were in crisis mode as his most recent memory was that he had been injured in a talon attack while on a college trip to Brazil. I hooked him up to a monitor and gave him a few superficial cuts and marks before setting the I.V. into his hand.

"Hmm...what? Where am I?" Malcolm asks as he bolts awake, looking around the room confused. I gently press him back onto the bed and he smiles. "Sis? Thank god you're here. What happened? Last thing I remember we were walking through Rio and then…" he goes quiet as the false memories return to him.

"Just stay calm Malcolm, you were in an attack, and unfortunately the only survivors were you and that girl. She would have died if not for you." I lie, keeping my calm, yet slightly worried demeanor easily seen as to better convince him. I point to to the other 'survivor' on another bed, and she smiled and waved at us. The woman wasn't actually a survivor, but one of my staff who had volunteered to do this, however I needed him to believe this, so the next stage of this project would work.

"What do you mean sis? We're all that...no one else…" he breaks into tears sobbing into his hands and the raw emotion surprises me, however I keep myself from showing it as I console my 'brother' and as I gently rubbed his back I was honestly glad to see that the man in front of me had some small semblance of a soul...as I knew I had forfeited mine long ago, especially after what I had done to get here.

-Time skip (6 months)-

My brother ran into my now empty lab at the Overwatch H.Q., his ecstatic tone cutting through the false sadness I had lulled the empty lab into.

"Sis, look! I did it!" Malcolm smiles as he holds up his graduation certificate. I smiled as I saw him in his Firefly armor waiving around the certificate, the joy he brought was infectious and I couldn't help but to run and hug him. He was no longer a trainee, but a full fledged Overwatch agent. Five months ago I, after I had convinced Malcolm to join overwatch, I asked Jack, Gabriel, even Angela to let him in. After they saw his background they let him join, expecting much and they were not disappointed. He had gone above and beyond what they had expected, quickly joining the group as a medic under Angela's watch, and he outperformed most, if not all, the other medical recruits.

It wasn't until his final training mission that Malcolm got his callsign. He had spoken to Torbjorn and Angela and had managed to convince the odd dwarf to make him a modified version of the Valkyrie armor. He had the usually white armor turned a blue-green iridescent color and had the wings altered to look like a dragonfly's. Malcolm also had a specialty visor made to give him a heads-up display of the battlefield that tracked his vision. He 'borrowed' one of my biotic packs and removed most of the tubes and wires, slimming the design. He had planned to make it so that it looked like the 'tail' of a dragonfly, but instead the final iteration looked more like the abdomen of a firefly.

On the final mission he tried to get his group to call him 'Dragonfly' but unfortunately due to the glow and the way his healing stream worked (the visor allows him to lock on and disperse the healing trail from the tip of the biotic tank to the intended target) Malcolm received the callsign 'Firefly'. (A/N I will be posting a character profile for Malcolm at the bottom of the chapter)

I give my 'brother' a sad look, and he looks at me confused, his happiness quickly dissipating. "What's wrong Sis? Why is the lab empty?" He asks me hoping for some good news.

"The U.N. is bound to start investigating Blackwatch soon so Commander Morrison is having the team relocated to a classified location. Malcolm looks appalled, shocked this was happening to his sister on his graduation day.

"This isn't fair. I'm gonna go give tha blonde asshole a piece of my mind." he goes to storm out of the room but I grab his arm.

"I know you think this isn't fair but he's doing this to make life easier on overwatch as a whole. I have to go catch the transport but I wouldn't go before saying goodbye." I say tearily, actually sad to be separated from him, and after my words registered he looked down defeated.

"Ok sis...I'll leave it be. Take care of yourself ok?" He says as he pulls me into another hug before quickly breaking it and walking to the door of the darkened lab. He quickly leaves and I smile sadly, glad to see my child coming into his own. I quickly go to the transport and board it, keeping to myself and thinking about the next step.

-Back in the Present- Malcolm's POV -

I look from Angela to Moira, shocked at the revelations that were revealed to me. Moira was quiet for a moment before she trained her eyes on me. "I'm sure you have quite-"

"Just one Moira. I only have one question for you." I said, venom in my voice as I realize most of my life is based on lies. "If you're my mother, then who the hell is my father?" I barely am able to ask the question, unsure if I want an answer.

Moira laughs and looks at me, her usual devious smile on her face. "Well son, that's simple. It's Jack Morrison, or as he goes by now Soldier: 76."

 **(A/N) As promised here is the the Character Profile**

 **Agent name: Malcolm O'Deorain**

 **Blood Type: AB Neg.**

 **Height: 193cm (6ft 4in)**

 **Weight: 100kg (approx. 221lbs)**

 **Callsign: Firefly**

 **Weapon of choice: Low Power Pulse Rifle**

 **Armor: Firefly Mk. 1 suit. has a specially designed wing-pack that allows for flight, however extended flight can cause the wings to overheat, causing potential harm to the user**

 **Note: Any nano-bots left behind quickly self dispose, turning into a sand-like crystal that dissolves when placed into water.**

 **Powers: (Main, Secondary, 'Ultimate')**

 **Main: Healing Beam**

 **Launches a Healing stream from the self replenishing nano-bot infused biotic container on his back (container is bulletproof)**

 **Secondary: Partial cover**

 **Launches A cluster of nano-bots that build into a small wall in front of targeted ally giving a small amount of healing. (Wall lasts for 3 seconds)**

 **'Ultimate': Firefly's Grove**

 **Firefly drops to ground level and a 10 meter (radius) bubble of his nano-bots are rapidly expended from the pack, creating a protective, healing bubble that lasts 5 seconds, rapidly regenerating and reinvigorating teammates.**

 **Well there's Malcolm's profile. I hope you liked the chapter. And I will try to keep on the schedule of uploading a new chapter every Monday. Can't wait to have the next one done. See you all on the other side!**


	7. Not a chapter 1

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone! I can't believe the story already has over 500 views! I knew it had a chance to be popular, but I wasn't expecting it to get so many reads so quickly.

Also I think it's time to say that I'm not great at this, but I want your opinion on who you think Malcolm should start dating first, or hell, even who you all want him to end up with. All submissions will be accepted, but if it would take the story in a direction I'm not comfortable with, I'm sorry, but it won't be picked. The reason I'm doing this is that I do enjoy writing, but I wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much if I wasn't receiving any reads or feedback, so I'm doing this for you, the readers, as I want to give back in some way.

With that said, I am working on chapter 7 and I want to apologize for the slow and, honestly, kinda annoying amount of exposition that went into that chapter. I wasn't meaning for it to be so slow, but when you write backstory, sometimes that happens.

Regardless of that I should have chapter 7 out in the next two or three days so keep an eye out for that, also, feel free to message me ideas, I'm always willing to try and add new things to the mix, so I'd be glad to receive anything like that, and once again, I'd like to say thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I look at Moira, dumbfounded, the news of who my actual father is begins to sink in. "He's the child of you...and Jack Morrison?" Angela asks Moira, both of us still in shock from this revelation. "And you're joking right? Jack and Soldier are the same person?" she asks Moira, unable to believe that bit.

"Sorry Angela, but it's true, and let's just say he wasn't the only survivor of the swiss incident." Moira chuckles as she thinks about the true identity of the Talon agent Reaper.

"And what the hell does that mean Moira? Who else survived?" I ask her, annoyed that she's teasing us with this information.

"My child, Talon would cause many serious issues for you and your friends here if they learned I had started giving away secrets. But if everything went according to plan…" as Moira says plan, every light in the med-bay turns off then comes back on, more dimly though, with a purple color and this casts a dark shadow across Moira's face and she smiles as a woman wearing a lot of purple seems to appear out of thin air just behind Moira and she hugs the Irish-woman.

"Hola mis amigos (hello my friends). I need to take her back to a safe house, entender? That way those pendejos (assholes) back at Talon can't get her." The woman in purple just rattles this off as if she did this on a daily basis.

"Moira are you leaving Talon?" Mercy asks, looking for some kind of trickery and Moira's answer catches us both off-guard.

"No, I'm not leaving Talon. I'm going to personally ensure they are crushed onto nothingness as they fucked with the wrong woman and her only family, now Sombra, get us out of here." She states matter-of-factly before Sombra walks over to me and smiles.

"Boop!" Sombra reaches out and taps me on the nose, causing me and Angela to look at her confused and Moira just facepalms herself. Sombra then walks over to Moira and as soon as her hand touches my mother's shoulder that disappear in a flash of purple light and as soon as they leave the lights return to normal. Angela and I look at each other confused at what just occurred, and I see her trying to figure it out, but she snaps out of it when I clear my throat.

"Angela, I need to know if Moira was telling us the truth." I run my temples in frustration, annoyed at my mother.

"I know Malcolm, and I have an idea. We will need you, Winston, Mei, myself, and possibly two others to take the dropship to the Overwatch lab Moira was stationed at 8 years ago."

"That's a great idea Angela, but what happens if we can't find anything." I ask and as Angela was about to answer me the door to the med-bay flying into the room cuts our conversation short.

We look over and we see Winston and Lena standing in the doorway, weapons drawn and they slowly enter the room, searching for any threats. "All clear big guy, I knew they'd be ok." Lena says as she looks over at us.

"Sorry Dr. Ziegler, Athena said that the door had been hacked and all surveillance had been cut off by the same source. So we assumed we were under attack so...well sorry about that." He looks at the door and then at us.

Angela stands up and walks over to the gorilla and gives him a gentle hug, however as soon as the hug is broken she looks at the two of them. "Winston I need you to prepare a dropship. We will be going to the genetics lab in South America to obtain information on Malcolm's past." She immediately takes command of the situation, using her past experience to understand how to command the group. "The team will be made up of myself, Malcolm, you, Mei, Lena, and Reinhardt." This will be a simple data sweep operation." Winston nods and rushes off to set up the operation.

Lena just looks at us, shocked at how quickly Angela went from calm doctor to strong leader in the blink of an eye. "Blimey love, everything ok?" She asks me as Angela leaves to clean the nano-bots out of my suit.

"No Lena, I'm not ok. I found out that Moira is my mom and Morrison is apparently my dad." I throw the blanket off and I hop out of the bed, glad the procedure Angela had performed had worked so well. I look down and I see most of the scars had faded and the damage from the nano-bots had been fully reversed, and thankfully I was in sweatpants. As I look back up I see Lena looking at me, her eyes continually flicking up to the top of my head. "What is it Lena? What's got you so distracted?" She just gives me a small smile before answering.

"Most people can't pull off that color, but somehow you make it look good." She walks out of the room giggling and I run over to the sink and I see that my dyed hair has been returned to the same flaming red hair I used to have.

"Angela did always like this color...I guess I should go with the flow." I think to myself as I wet my hands and slide my hands through my hair, slicking it back. "Like mother like son." I say softly as I look into the mirror before walking to Winston's lab. As I walk through the halls I smile as I see the familiar walls and rooms of the watchpoint, unfortunately I wasn't paying attention and I run straight into someone and we crash to the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, but as promised here's chapter 8. I am currently working on getting into college as well as dealing with a few things, so my posting schedule is a bit off now. I'll try to post a chapter every Monday, but if that doesn't work out, it will be up the following Monday. Well, enough about me, back to the story!**

I rub the back of my head as I look up at the ceiling. 'Damn...that hurt, but what the hell did I run into?' I think as I look towards whatever I ran into and I see a full-figured woman sitting on the ground opposite of me and I immediately turn red, embarrassed by the accident. I quickly sit up and notice that she's now on all fours looking for something.

"Ó, gāisǐ de, wǒ de yǎnjìng zài nǎlǐ?" (Oh damn it, where did my glasses go?) she asks as she's crawling around looking for them. I internally thank Moira for teaching me most chinese dialects and I begin looking for them, helping the woman find her missing items. After a few moments of searching I spot them behind me and I quickly grab them off the ground and I carefully clean them before I speak up.

"Duìbùqǐ, xiǎojiě? Wǒ xiāngxìn zhèxiē shǔyú nǐ ma?" (Excuse me, miss? I believe these belong to you.) I help her stand and I hand her glasses over.

"Xièxiè." (Thank you.) With a small smile she accepts them, but as she goes to put them on I notice her eyes, a beautiful chocolate brown, and I blush when she notices I'm staring.

"Sorry, I-um, didn't mean to stare." I blush harder when she laughs and i can't help but smile, as her laughter has that strange effect.

"It's ok, I'm Mei-Ling Zhao, but if that's too difficult to remember you can just call me Mei." She smiles, sweetly, before extending her hand out. I take it in mine and shake it, returning the smile.

"Nice to meet you Mei-Ling. Malcolm O'Deorain, at your service." I then let her hand go as I see her blush when someone actually uses her full name. She then gives me a small smile before excusing herself and walking away, she was glad to have made a new friend, but her mind began to darken when she realized why his last name sounded familiar. I continued to walk down the halls, a smile on my face as I realized what her name meant. 'Beautiful Spirit indeed.' I thought to myself as I finally got to the entrance to Winston's Lab.

As I walk inside the lab I notice the room is dark, however they wouldn't turn on. 'What the hell is going on?' I think to myself until I see a flash of purple light. I quickly turn to see Sombra now sitting at a desk with just the small lamp on it casting a very dim light. She holds a finger against her lips signaling me to stay quiet. She then pulls out a data stick and sends a message to my com-link. It goes off and she gives me a look that just says 'Really moron?'. I quickly pull it out and silence it before I read the message. I shake my head before we just start having a text conversation.

S: Got something you need to see, and don't worry no one will find out more than my initial, so just relax.

Me: Fine, what the hell do you have that I "need" to see?

S: Your personal file from Moira's experiment

Me: How the hell? We were about to head to find that!

S: You wouldn't have found anything, she had the local files wiped and only had one copy, which she kept quite close

Me: So what's the catch? I know you.

S: That will come later, for now, this just comes with the simple add-on that you will have to do something for me later. And don't worry it won't involve Overwatch or any of their enemies.

Me: I don't have much of a choice here, so fine. I accept

S: Good. Now catch.

She then tossed me the data stick and I caught it, thankfully, without much difficulty. Sombra than gives me a wink before walking over to me and tapping on my nose and whispering "Boop!" before she gives me a sly smile and activates her translocator, teleporting out of the base. I look down at the data stick and I laugh. "Well time to find out what the hell her experiments on me were." I shudder before I exit the lab and head to find Angela.

I thankfully find Angela getting things prepped in the med-bay her armor on and activated and she has a stern, yet annoyed, look on her face. As I enter the room I hear her mumbling about Moira, but I couldn't understand most of what she said as she was facing away from me. I quickly closed the gap between us and pulled Angela into a hug, hoping to calm her down. However it didn't have that exact effect, as she screamed in surprise as she didn't hear me enter. However she quickly calmed down when she realized it was me.

"Mein gott (My god) Malcolm, you scared me." She smiles up at me, before snapping out of it, shaking her head and mentally chastising herself for having certain thoughts about her pupil. I give her a quizzical look before I shake it off, ignoring the blush spreading across her face.

"So good news and bad news, which do you want-" I begin to say before she gives me a look that says 'Do we really have time for this?' and I sigh before I continue speaking. "Ok, ok, well the bad news is that we no longer have to go on any mission, and the good news is that I have the files on the experiments Moira did on me, and it's all on this!" I hold up the data stick.

"That...that's it!? How?" she looks at me with a mix of emotions on her face.

"Honestly I can't say anything other than I'm glad we didn't have to deal with Talon and their bullshit today." I hold out the data stick to Angela and she holds out a finger signaling me to wait. She then presses a button to have the armor deactivate and she removes it. I blush when I see her in a skintight black suit, one that shows off her frame, and I notice shes currently not wearing a bra, and I quickly turn around to give her some privacy, as she notices my reaction she smiles as a few contradicting thoughts flit through her mind. 'Well at least he respects my privacy.' and 'I wonder how it would feel if he held me now?' were just a few, however she quickly threw on a lab coat, covering herself and pushing the thoughts away before she looked at me.

"You can turn around now." She says and as she does I see that her professional demeanor has returned and she walks over to me and holds out her hand. I set the data stick on her hand and she rushes over to a computer and starts working, however instead of asking me to leave, she surprised me.

"Please stay. You can take one of the beds, but I may need you here to check over the data. run tests and the like." She says before going back to work, making sure to let the team know the mission had been cancelled due to a surprising discovery.

-Time skip- (Approx. 2-4 hours.)

I slowly open my eyes and yawn, glad to have some rest, however the first thing I notice is that Angela has left the med-bay and I shrug it off until I notice that the screen showing the list of experiments is up and active. Curious, I stand up and walk over and I look at the screen shocked, especially with a few of the different activated options.

Subject 23: Malcolm O'Deorain

Passive Experimental Additions

Improved muscle structure and bone density

Enhanced intelligence

Subject will have higher than normal intelligence, IQ should be between 120-140

Enhanced Reflexes

Subject 23 will have nano-assisted neurons, allowing him to react and absorb information easier

Activated Experimental Additions

Berserker Mode

Subject 23 will be able to enter a "Berserk" state. If he is harmed by a life threatening injury, or placed in a life threatening situation he will enter this state and he will fight until he has killed the enemy or until I give him the passcode to deactivate. To activate: Mac Tíre (Wolf) To Deactivate: Leanaí (Child)

Pheromone Release Unit

Subject has been installed with this unit to help coerce, or in some cases distract, anyone of the opposite gender. Neither party will understand what is happening, other than a severe sexual attraction and will act on it as the pheromone works into both parties systems.

To say I was surprised was an understatement, as I looked over the screen. I was so engrossed by the information on the screen, I didn't hear someone sneaking up on me, and before I could react they placed their hand on my back, which caused me to snap. In the blink of an eye, I turned around and I quickly pinned the person beneath me, my hand at their throat, the other holding their hands above their head. I hear a small voice start apologizing rapidly and i shake my head, clearing it, as I look at the person, surprised to see Mei beneath me, her eyes tearing up and I let go of her throat and hands.

"Oh...shit. Sorry Mei, I didn't mean to do-" I look at her as I try to apologize, unable to say what I mean to say.

"I shouldn't have snuck up on you, it's my fault I-" she begins to talk but I cut her off and she looks at me annoyed. I shake my head, however I notice her eyes glaze over for a second before she looks at me, a now lustful expression now on her face as she flips us both over. I feel my mind fogging up, unable to think about anything except that I need her, and we begin to pull and tug at the clothes on our bodies, craving what comes after they come off.

-Third person POV-

Halfway across the world Sombra smiles to herself as she looks through the hacked webcam, glad she had used the data stick as a control point, allowing her to access and activate Malcolm's more interesting options. "Want to know my recipe on how to cause the most chaos? Jealousy and envy, Widow, Jealousy and envy." She smiles as she turns off the video and sound, leaving the connection open to ensure the effect doesn't wear off as she looks across the table at the blue-skinned assassin.

Meanwhile back in Gibraltar, just as Mei and Malcolm finish stripping down and begin exploring each other, the power to the base cycles and Angela walks into the med-bay, her calm demeanor overwritten by jealousy. As Malcolm shakes his head and looks at the scene in front of him, one thought passes through his mind; 'Well...I'm dead.'

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know I'm getting rather close to lemon territory, and I was wondering if you guys wanted that. other than that, please feel free to give me ideas that you'd like to see, as well as any thing that might help me make this story better. See you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back! Sorry about the delay, but I finally have chapter 9 done and I have Wi-Fi again so I can continue my story! Hopefully I'll have chapter 10 out soon, wish me luck! enough about me though, lets get on to the next chapter!**

Mei and I looked at each other and we had absolutely no idea what was going on. She slowly looked down and realized the situation she had found herself in and blushed, deeply, before quietly getting dressed and leaving. I sighed, realizing that one of my abilities had been activated, causing this whole mess, and as I thought who could have been manipulating this whole event, it dawned on me and I clenched my hands, my knuckles going white.

 _I swear to God I ll get that hacker._ I thought as I had started to get dressed. I looked at the data stick and I quickly unplugged it, knowing that if she had the chance to, Sombra would mess with me again in a heartbeat. I sighed as I finished getting dressed and as I slipped the data stick into my pocket, I knew that I had to figure out how to fix the situation I was now in with Angela. I squared my shoulders and headed out, hoping I could patch up my friendship, though doubt clouded my mind as I thought back to the look on her face.

I quickly ran through the base, searching for her, unfortunately I couldn't find her anywhere within the base, so I went somewhere to think, somewhere I knew would be private and quiet, the cliffs. _Damn this whole thing...I hope you listen when I finally can find you Angela._ I think as I approach the cliffs,. After walking down a short path between some of the buildings I end up at my favorite spot to meditate; a small meadow with a lone tree nestled behind two buildings, just near the cliffs. I was shocked however, to find Angela leaning against the tree, earbuds in, doing her best to ignore the world. I slowly approached her and gently tapped her shoulder, startling her, unfortunately. As she turns and looks at me, I see the betrayal and hurt in her eyes, however she was stone-faced, doing what she could to hide her emotions.

"What do you want?" She asks, turning away from me. Her voice was cold, and filled with spite. I knew she was angry, but I didn't expect this.

"I-I came here to try to explain wh-" I began to say before she interrupted me, Yelling at me, her emotions finally breaking through in a rush.  
"EXPLAIN?! There s no need to explain, I saw enough!" She turns and I see tears starting to stream from her eyes. "Did you even...do you even care?!" She screams at me before she breaks down, crying. "I-I-I was a fool for thinking you cared about me." She says quietly.

"You weren't a fool, Angela, and I do care, but Sombra did this, she caused this!" I say trying to explain what happened. However hearing me blame someone else just angered her further

Before I can speak again she slaps me, hard, leaving a bright red mark across my entire cheek. She glares at me before running off towards the base, crying loudly, one hand covering her mouth. I stand there in shock as I watch her go, and before long she disappears into the base. Unsure what to do next I slowly begin walking, lost, as the thoughts of what happened begin to unfold in my mind. I walk for a while, replaying the scene over and over in my mind, until one thought enters my mind, snapping me from my stupor.

I knew what to do next, knew who to blame, knew who caused this whole issue, who made this issue, who I needed to kill. I needed to find Sombra, get her to say what she did, and then she would die for hurting her, my mentor, my best friend, and the woman I had fallen in love with. I looked around and I found myself in a place I wasn't expecting: the hangar. This was a moment of serendipitous luck and I knew that if I needed to get somewhere quick, one of the VTOL jets would be the fastest ways to find her, especially if she was still with Moira. I started to do the standard checks for the jet, and after making sure the paperwork was done, I began walking over to the nearest jet, but as I was getting it prepped something hit me on the back of the head, hard, and I slipped into the darkness.

-time skip-

I woke up some time later, my head feeling like someone had cracked it open, however that was not my biggest concern. As more and more of the room came into focus I realized I wasn't at the base anymore. What really worried me was that I was in a concrete room and there was an empty chair in front of me. _Great, now what?_ Was the last thought that passed through my mind before I succumbed to the darkness again.

-Reaper s POV-

I smiled under my mask as I looked at the monitor, and I knew we had finally caught a break. I was surprised to hear that Moira had willingly captured and brought us her so-called son, however as far as I knew she only cared about one thing, her research. A small chuckle escapes me as Widowmaker entered the room.

I know that they pissed of a lot of the council, including me, but they re sending you in right away? I look up at the woman and she has a small smile on her face.  
Moira requested it, telling me I get to do this my way if he is...uncooperative. she said, a hint of joy teasing her voice.

I looked at the woman and I kinda feel sorry for the guy, however I knew it was necessary to find out what we needed. She moves next to me and looks at the monitor for a moment before she looks at me. We exchange glances and she nods before leaving the room, a grim smile on my face again as I know full well what might happen in that room next.

-Widowmaker's POV-

I step into the room and I smile knowing what was about to happen, knowing that if he didn't give up the information I would be able to kill him in my own special way. I sat in the empty chair and I waited for Malcolm to wake from his condition. About half an hour later he woke up, and he looked at me, a mix of fear, anger, and oddly enough recognition before dropping his head back down. I smiled at him as I stood up and walked across the room, until I was standing next to him, however he did not yell or beg, as expected, he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked as I leaned down and he whispered something that I couldn't have ever expected.

-Malcolm s POV-

As Widowmaker walked over to me I knew I was in deep shit, but luckily I had something I could use against her, even if I was helpless at the moment. As soon as she was next to me I muttered something to get her to lean down.

What was that? She asks and out of the corner of my eye I can see she s leaning down to hear me better.  
"I said I can help you regain who you were Amélie Lacroix." I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear and I can barely see her body tense up slightly as she realizes I knew who she was, before Talon got her. Just after the words had left my mouth she punches me, hard, before walking over to the lights and shutting them off.


End file.
